A Happy Surprise
by Nimbus Fabella
Summary: What would've happen if Sarah had taken the crystal instead?
1. The Surprise

A Happy Surprise by Nimbus Fabella __________________  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave!" Jareth pleaded with her.  
  
Sarah saw the pain that came off him in waves. It became increasingly difficult to carry on with her emotionless speech. She swallowed and looked from his sorrowful eyes, to the crystal that he held in his hand. The clock ticked. Time was running out. She had three choices: one, finish her speech. Two, take the crystal. And finally three, keep thinking of more choices, let time run out, lose her brother, and her last chance at true happiness.  
  
She chose.  
  
She slowly reached her hand forward, and Jareth thrust forward the crystal into her hand, and smiled a triumphant smile.  
  
The clock began to chime.  
  
She shouted over the chimes. "For now, all I ask of you is one thing! I just want Toby returned home!"  
  
"Whatever you want, you'll get." said Jareth. He smiled a sneaky smile that Sarah didn't notice.  
  
Sarah looked up, eyes searching the stairs for her brother. As soon as she placed him, he disappeared. She smiled because she knew that he was where he belonged, and now she was where she belonged.  
  
The last bell chimed, and he turned to her, and smiled. "I'm glad you decided to stay."  
  
She smiled in return. "So am I."  
  
He stepped toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. She shivered in return. He slowly smiled, and bent to kiss her, at which point he teleported them to cliff that overlooked a sunny, beach with crystal waters, white sand, and beautiful palm trees as far as the eye can see.  
  
Suddenly the contact of her lips to something rough made her recoil in terror.  
  
The person who now stood in front of her was no longer the Goblin King, but a man with a face so burnt, his evil eyes were almost indistinguishable. Upon his head was a worn brown bowler derby, and protruding from his right hand were four almost saber-sized blades. She instantly knew who it was. Freddy Krueger.  
  
As she attempted to turn and run, he pulled her to him and ran her through, and spoke. "Here's a happy surprise for you!". Then he proceeded to shove her off of the cliff.  
  
As she free-fell she lost the crystal and heard malevolent cackling. She saw, before her, jagged rocks that were coming toward her. Fast.  
  
When she finally hit the rocks, she felt horrible pain, and knew that her body was shattered. Just as she heard the crystal explode beside her, she gave a final glance to the bloody, skewered body of her brother, Toby. ________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: You all expected a fluff, didn't you! XD Send as many flames as you want! I'll be happily awaiting them!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plots from the movie Labyrinth, nor do I own Freddy Krueger! ^_^  
  
Dedication: To Geppe, for her sick twisted sense of humor. This one goes out to you! 


	2. The Apology

A/N: I'd like to thank all of the unlucky reviewers, who had the misfortune of finding this story on accident! ^_^ This was meant as a horribly cruel joke. I placed this in the romance section, and some people found it, and were utterly shocked by what they found. *snickers to herself* ^_^ I'd like to thank them all!  
  
GatorQueen: You have NO idea how long I have wanted to kill the 'bubble popper' and 'candy cane'! ^_^  
  
Eilisch: I LOVE being called that! It was the point of writing this!  
  
Cassandra: Did I really SCARE you? ......Well....that was kinda the point, lol  
  
Me: Yes, we all could use a little change of pace, couldn't we?  
  
Sabina V. Sinistra: Me?! Freakish?! TWISTED?! You flatter me waaaaaay too much!  
  
Peggi: Finally! Someone who thinks this was a sweet story!  
  
Starkitty Angel: Of COURSE it was nice! I wrote it, didn't I?!  
  
Lauren Belladonna: And I turn table like a carpenter, eh?  
  
Kagome: Me? Cruel? What was I thinking when I wrote this? I was actually thinking how wonderful it would be to get reviews like yours! ^_^  
  
Kate: I absolutely LOVE being called evil! *squeaks with joy*  
  
Any-Mouse: So are you, my darling. *grins evilly*  
  
Geppe: YAY! YOU REVIEWED ME! Thank you! I feel the same way! Wanna get together after school? *looks out and sees other reviewers*.......Sorry, I didn't mean to neglect y'all.......*shrinks into a corner* 


End file.
